


The Lady's Not For Burning

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retsu knows she's selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady's Not For Burning

There is danger in the very flutter of his eyelids. Retsu ignores it, or does the best she can at ignoring it, because there is good in everyone, she thinks, hopes, wishes. When her hands curl around his cheek in a please-for-me-just-once beg, she knows the danger in it. But she wants, she wants, she _wants_ , the shape of her name on his lips, pressed against her throat, more a beast than a man. Retsu knows she's selfish as any woman, that she holds the apple within her hands, and tempts danger (Mayuri) and hope (herself) into the far-reaching abyss.


End file.
